The Soldier and the Robot
by Theheroineinprogress
Summary: After defeating the G Corporation from taking over the world, Alisa wakes up in an unfamiliar room - all fixed up and better than ever. But her memory storage failed to work once again, meaning all her data and memory has been deleted. Then, a young man named Lars tries to douse her confusion.


**[A/N: It's because my feels for tekken is taking over me. And I can see no reasons not to let it out. Haha. Lars and Alisa has the most meaningful relationship through the entire series (although they're not cannon, Lars did fell in love with Alisa... Atleast, that's what I tell myself before I go to sleep. hihi. And I prefer them more than Jin and Xiaoyu.), that's why I dont regret making this.** **Oh well. Enjoy this another one-shot. Ciao~**

**Cover image/rights not mine. Source is posted on my profile.]  
**

* * *

I can feel the course of electricity bring me back to life as I regained consciousness. The very gentle humming of machines that only I can hear began singing their songs inside my head. I peered through my vision. The high ceiling of the room greets me as my eyes started adjusting themselves from the nearest source of light.

Scanning the room, I began to realize that this place never looked familiar...

No...

Rephrase that.

There's not a single memory I could recall no matter how hard I try.

It's like seeing the world for the first time. Well, to be intact, I think I _am_ seeing the world for the first time.

I felt something squeeze my hand as my attention shifted to it. I hardly noticed a man who has been studying me intently with his eyes. It seems to me he was a man in his late twenties. Brown hair spiked up matched with a pair of brown irises that appeared cold and distant.

Could this have been the face of my creator?

That, I do not now. I could never be sure of anything at this moment, except for one thing. I hold no human DNA.

He flashed a thin smile.  
"You have awoken."

"Yes. Thank you." I nodded and sat upright. I can feel the joints of my body tense quite a bit, but nothing a good oil can't fix.

"Is it okay if I ask you something? That is, If it's not too rude of me to be inquiring." I asked, but he didn't answer. I took it as a permission to go on.  
"Creator, what... and who am I exactly?"

His frigid eyes softened as they looked back at me. He shook his head.  
"I was not the one who created you." He replied. "You are... an android, Alisa Bosconovitch. Your memory has been damaged, and was forced to replace and reboot your storage."

Part of me was frightened to hear what this mysterious man have told. But there are certain things that puzzle me. If I were a robot, like this man said, how come I can see and feel his troubles without him bothering to tell me...

To be exact, how can I undergo emotions...

"But you were special." He said, facial features softening. "You were human at the same time."

I beamed. The words sounded like bell chimes. This man right here, saw me as a person. Not as a gadget or as a man made instrument, but as an individual.

"I... I feel..." I wanted to express my new found emotions, but I find it hard to untangle them out of my tongue.

"You look happy." He said as a matter-of-factly.

My smile widened. "I do think I am." I agreed. "Are you?"

"You're alright." He smirked. "That's something to be glad about."

I may not be able to recall a thing or two, but I can sense this strong relation this man is giving me. It's more likely that he trusts me with his own life. But why?

"May I ask you once more?" I began.

"Go ahead."

"I am terribly sorry but... who are you again?"

"Oh." He chuckled lightly and held out his hand. "Lars. Lars Alexandersson. Former Tekken Force Officer. Currently a Rebel Leader." He kid.

I gladly shook it. "Hello, Lars. I'm..." I trailed off. I can't even recall my own name.

"Your name is Alisa Bosconivitch. Created by Doctor Bosconovitch. We first met when I've awakened you from your cryosleep, in the base of the G Corporation…

You're a good fighter, Alisa. Being able to use your jets that allow you to fly at great speeds, chain saws sprouting in both of your arms to defend yourself and detaching your head, as what you've called "Head Explosion".

But most of all, you were my partner. We have saved each other's lives multiple times."

"Oh. Is that... true?" I blinked. It turns out, I really am a weaponry. An arsenal created to search an destroy. Just who am I to expect for more, in the first place?

"It's very unlike you to doubt me." He said. "I would never lie to you, Alisa. Even after your memory has been erased." I stared into his brown eyes, filled with sincerity and not even finding a hint of deceit.

"I do believe you." I muttered.

The sandy haired man nodded, and smiled thinly.

It fell quiet for a moment, as I tried to wrap all these information into my cognition.

I, Alisa Bosconovitch, am a cyborg created by Dr. Bosconovitch. But even if I am an android, I can feel and sympathize. And just like what Lars said, I am a human at the same time. He also said that I can use jets, chain saws and head explosions, which only prove that I was created as an armament, after all.

But why? What's my main purpose?

I shrugged the building tension within me and turned to the man before me.  
"Lars... Why was I created?" My voice was frail and vulnerable, mirroring my anxiety to know the answer.

Agony suddenly bewitched his features, eyes now covered with torment.

A pang of guilt hit my guts as I watched his hands curl into fists.

"I'm sorry." I cried. "I shouldn't have asked."

"No." His hurt turned into aggravation in a matter of seconds. "You have the right to know."

He took a deep breath to steady himself, his fists loosened.

"There were these kinds of people… G Corporation and Kazuya Mishima once attempted to take over the world alongside Jin Kazama. But Kazuya corrupted the G Corporation and hijacked the company wherein he betrayed Jin and placed a worthy reward for his head.

Therefore, the Rebel Force I've been leading sabotaged the base of the corporation, until I found you slumbering in a capsule of its military equipment facility. Jack robots began attacking, but you defended alongside me, until we became allies. And with your help, I was able to reach many obstacles until we faced Jin Kazama himself. It turns out, you were made to protect and serve Jin."

His shoulders stiffened as he continued.

"Jin commanded you to attack me at full efficiency. He disabled your safe-mode and reboots you. None of my please to not fight could ever reach you, therefore I was forced to defend myself until you were completely shut down."

I watched his cold eyes as I absorbed all these new found information.

"Your memory was damaged along the way, and there's no other option but to replace it."

I was created to protect Jin Kazama...

My intel stopped right there. My sole purpose is to protect and serve Jin.

"I'm sorry."

Looking up, I saw his frustrated face once again.

"I shouldn't have gone too far. I barely could even expect you to work once more due to the damage I've created. I really am sorry."

I could depict deep sorrow through his eyes, but something I hardly understand.

"No. It's not your fault. You had to defend yourself. I would never forgive myself if ever I hurt you."

I reached for his hand and held it with both of mine. "I'm the one who should be sorry."

Lars shook his head. "You were only following direct orders from Jin. I'm was the one who went too far."

"Yes, but-" I trailed off. This argument is going nowhere…

"We really are partners, aren't we?" I laughed. "Having each other's backs no matter how little the problem is."

"We are as one." He beamed - the cold in his eyes slowly being washed away and being replaced by something more cordial.

"We are."

Hearing birds sing outside the room's window, I stared out. The bright sun penetrated the room as it spreads its cheerful warmth within.

"Today's a good day." I noted.

"It is, isnt it?" He agreed as he intertwined his fingers with mine.

Somewhere within me felt relieved. Like some great chaos has met its end, and both of us can finally live in tranquility. It's strange not to remember anything but feel like we've gone through so much.

A smile curved my lips.

I like this feeling.

After all, I don't need detailed memories to sense emotions. Just like I don't have to be a human to love and be loved. As long as this soldier is my partner and my ally, I would be just fine.


End file.
